


50 Sentences of JayTim

by Avanalae



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned violence, heavily implied sexual content, hence the rating, in several sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 12:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10218458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: 50 sentences of Jason and Tim. With varied ratings and themes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 2011.

**1\. Spine**

It’s true that Dick’s the most flexible of all the Robins, but Jason finds that Tim can bend in more (amazing) ways than he ever could.

**2\. Grade**

When Tim first sucks him off, Jason knows he must have studied or practiced or _something_ , because he’s _way_ too good for a beginner.

**3\. Pillow**

Sometimes when one of them is alone in bed, they’ll bury their face into their lover’s pillow and breathe in their scent.

**4\. Door**

The first fight they had ended with Tim crying and slamming the door in Jason’s face.

**5\. Arms**

Jason is much larger than him, but Tim doesn’t mind; especially when he’s wrapped up in his arms.

**6\. Turf**

“I don’t think you understand,” Jason bends the man’s fingers back, “try to touch him again and I’ll do much worse to you.”

**7\. Creature**

Sometimes Jason thinks back on what he was before Tim came barging into his life, but then he remembers it all and mentally thanks the little bird for coming when he did.

**8\. Bandit**

“You snuck in and stole my heart,” they share a soft kiss, “but I find that I don’t really mind.”

**9\. Message**

Sometimes Jason will leave little slips of paper in his clothes, secret little messages scrawled in black ink, and Tim will smile.

**10\. Cube**

The box is rectangular, wrapped in simple green paper with a red ribbon, but Tim saw that smirk on Jason’s face (the one that makes Tim blush and shift a bit).

**11\. Throne**

“You’re my princess.”

**12\. Tower**

Sometimes Jason wonders about them, and if they were a fairy tale, would they be Rapunzel?

**13\. Chicken**

Tim throws the burnt… thing away and then returns to the apartment to lecture Jason on how he’s not supposed to use the kitchen.

**14\. Sunrise**

Occasionally, they’ll stay up after patrol to watch the sun rise together.

**15\. Factory**

Whenever Tim breaks down and becomes a blank, indifferent, emotionless wall, Jason secretly curses the Drakes.

**16\. Marble**

It may not have marble halls, spiraling towers, or a drawbridge, but to Tim their apartment is as much of a palace – because they’re there together.

**17\. Prize**

When Jason quit smoking, Tim decided that the man deserved a reward; so that night Jason found Tim ready and waiting.

**18\. Salt**

Tim’s Adam’s apple bobs against his tongue as he slowly licks away a line of sweat.

**19\. Imitation**

It’s not at all like Jason’s, but Tim has to admit that sometimes toys can be just as pleasurable – especially with Jason watching.

**20\. Warehouse**

“Why the fuck is it always a _warehouse_ instead of something more interesting, like, a club or a fucking house?”

**21\. Nanny**

It’s not often that either of them get sick, but when they do, the other nurses them back to health.

**22\. Icon**

“Batman is more to this city than a protector: he’s a symbol.”

**23\. Nursery**

When Tim’s alone at the manor, sometimes he’ll disable certain cameras and go visit the old nursery, just to think for a bit.

**24\. Diving board**

All that whining and complaining had been worth it, Jason thinks as he watches Tim stand on the board, dressed in tight trunks.

**25\. Sedative**

The fear gas is potent and Tim chokes back a sob as he sedates a screaming, thrashing Jason.

**26\. Mouse**

Jason chases Tim across the rooftops in a light-hearted game of cat and mouse.

**27\. Nurse**

The time Jason got Tim into a sexy nurse outfit is one of his favorite memories – right next to the French maid one.

**28\. Food**

Tim is surprisingly good at cooking (Jason can only do very simple things) and Jason takes great pleasure in savoring both the food and his lover.

**29\. Sneeze**

Jason never thought he’d find someone’s sneezes cute, but when Tim’s face scrunches and it comes out as a kind of squeak, Jason can’t find it to be anything else.

**30\. Shooting**

The gunshots echo through the building, each one making Tim flinch as his mind runs rampant with images.

**31\. Supplies**

Tim always has to be prepared for anything, resulting in their apartment being stocked with everything from emergency food stores to a pharmacy of medical supplies.

**32\. Rumor**

Naturally, they are the talk of the superhero community, considering Jason’s status as an anti-hero.

**33\. Sky**

Sometimes Tim wishes he could fly, but as he watches Jason sprawl lazily on the ground, he thinks that he prefers it down here.

**34\. Chewing gum**

Jason watches Tim’s jaw work; his tongue flicker across his lips; and his mouth purse, before adding gum to the list of innocent things Tim does that turn him on.

**35\. Poker**

Tim is actually really fucking good at this game, what with his fucking poker face.

**36\. Vase**

On Valentine’s Day, Jason went against everything he was used to and actually bought Tim flowers (the soft, happy look he received made it worth it).

**37\. Whisky**

Every fight finds Jason gripping a bottle, drinking away his feelings.

**38\. Button**

Without fail, Tim wearing women’s panties ends up with Jason screwing him hard.

**39\. Stars**

Tim doesn’t know how Jason talked him into this, but as Jason moves against him and the stars shine above them, Tim decides that they need to do this more often.

**40\. Cuff**

When Jason says something stupid or embarrassing, Tim will usually hit him upside the head (softly).

**41\. Sail**

“My parents went on a few cruises, usually taking a few months,” _leaving me alone_.

**42\. Lamp**

Jason usually has to turn off the bedside light himself to get Tim to stop reading and get some fucking sleep.

**43\. Spoon**

Jason’s pretty sure it’s not intentional, but the way Tim’s tongue moves along the utensil is anything but innocent.

**44\. Anchor**

At night, when Jason wakes up breathing ragged and shaking hard, Tim is there to calm him with soft touches and softer words.

**45\. Kidnap**

When Tim’s taken, Jason doesn’t sleep until he finds him and then proceeds to seriously injure everyone in the building on his way to free his babybird.

**46\. Ransom**

When Jason’s been particularly bad, Tim will hide something of his (usually his guns) until he repents.

**47\. Typewriter**

As Tim works, tapping away on his laptop, Jason daydreams about those fingers running over an old typewriter, with Tim dress up as a secretary from the 50s.

**48\. Bird**

“You’re my Robin; my pretty bird, forever and always.”

**49\. Card**

It’s obnoxious: colorful, glittered, and it _sings_ (Tim wonders why Jason does this every year).

**50\. Cherry**

Tim never told Jason about his first time… for good reason.


End file.
